L'art de parler avec des fleurs
by StarTwins
Summary: Janvier 2000. En venant se recueillir sur la tombe de Cédric à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, Cho Chang fait la rencontre inopinée d'un veuf moldu. C'est le coup de foudre à l'envers, c'est l'hostilité au premier regard. [Secret Santa 2018 – Collectif NONAME]


**Disclaimer :** l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la légendaire J.K. Rowling. Je n'ai absolument rien gagné en écrivant cette histoire, à part beaucoup de plaisir et quelques nuits d'insomnie.

Bonjour tout le monde ! A l'occasion d'un défi proposé par le **Collectif No Name** , me revoici sur un fandom auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis des années et des années : Harry Potter. Je suis certes un peu rouillée, mais dans le cadre du défi Secret Santa, j'ai été chargée d'offrir un cadeau à **Haru-carnage** alors je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas m'y remettre un peu ? » Et me voilà ! Haru voulait lire une jolie histoire d'amour, et ayant des pairings un peu particuliers concernant HP (le Dramione est classique mais le RonxLuna, le PansyxNeville et le SeamusxDaphné un peu moins…), j'ai préféré traiter de personnages peu exploités.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je commenterai tout ceci en bas de page. D'ici là, bonne lecture !

Haru-carnage, j'espère que tu as passé un joyeux Noël. Je te souhaite une très bonne année, beaucoup de bonheur et de bonnes nouvelles, et j'espère que mon texte te plaira au moins un peu. Je te jure que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, haha !

 **L'art de parler avec des fleurs**

 **XXX**

Il était à peine dix heures lorsque Cho traversa la petite place de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule pour se rendre chez la fleuriste, ce matin-là. Pour un mois de janvier froid et humide, les rues du village étaient relativement animées. Les habitants qu'elle croisait dans les allées commerçantes lui paraissaient plutôt enjoués, en proie au sentiment de renouveau et à la joyeuse détermination propres aux débuts d'année. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les coutumières décorations et guirlandes de Noël n'avaient pas encore été retirées et personne ne semblait franchement décidé à reprendre sa besogne quotidienne.

Il fallut à la jeune femme une bonne quinzaine de minutes de plus que de coutume pour parvenir jusqu'au magasin, obligée qu'elle était de s'arrêter pour saluer chaque visage familier qu'elle rencontrait. Elle finit néanmoins par arriver à destination après avoir habilement congédié Mrs Hughes – la plus enragée commère de tout le canton – et pénétra dans la coquette boutique à l'angle de l'allée principale. Dès qu'elle entra, le tintement de la clochette fit jaillir au comptoir l'aimable vendeuse, une jolie petite femme ronde aux cheveux auburn.

« - Miss Chang, bonjour ! salua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Il y a longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue. Comment allez-vous ? Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et beaucoup de bonheur !

Chou lui sourit et s'avança en retirant son écharpe.

\- Merci, Louisa. Bonne année à vous aussi.

\- Je vous prépare la même chose que d'habitude ?

\- À vrai dire, je voulais quelque chose de différent pour aujourd'hui.

La clochette de la porte retentit de nouveau, signalant l'arrivée d'un autre client.

\- Bonjour, monsieur ! le salua la vendeuse avant de reporter son attention sur Cho. Je vous écoute, dites-moi tout.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, se remémorant le bouquet qu'elle avait composé dans son esprit pendant le trajet. Elle fit lentement le tour de la pièce pour inventorier chacune des variétés de fleurs proposées. Il y en avait un nombre respectable pour une aussi petite boutique de village, en particulier en plein hiver. Les couleurs étaient vives, les odeurs enivrantes.

Derrière elle, l'autre client poussa un soupir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Vous avez du lys ?

\- Juste là, répondit la vendeuse en pointant un ensemble de vases dans l'angle de la pièce.

\- Je préfèrerais du blanc.

\- Je dois en avoir de l'autre côté, ne bougez pas !

Comme Louisa disparaissait dans l'arrière-boutique, Cho se retrouva seule avec l'étranger, qui faisait à présent les cent pas dans la pièce d'un air nerveux. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, agacée par son attitude. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un du village – elle connaissait tout le monde, ici. Il s'agissait d'un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs, bleus ou peut-être gris. Il était manifestement plus vieux qu'elle. La trentaine, environ. À en juger par sa barbe soigneusement taillée, son complet noir et la montre à son poignet, il ne devait pas être quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'acheter ses fleurs dans une petite boutique boueuse au fond de la campagne anglaise. Cho ne considérait cependant pas que cela le dispensait d'attendre poliment son tour, aussi lui tourna-t-elle résolument le dos lorsque la vendeuse réapparut avec un vase de lys blancs.

\- Parfait ! Je vais vous en prendre une dizaine. Mettez-moi autant de jonquilles, s'il vous plaît.

Louisa s'exécuta pendant que Cho faisait une nouvelle fois le tour des étalages. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit de nouveau en musique et un très vieil homme fit son entrée d'une démarche mal assurée, penché sur sa canne.

\- Bonjour monsieur Ford ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le vieillard les gratifia d'un sourire édenté avant de s'asseoir péniblement dans un fauteuil à disposition.

\- Bonjour, messieurs dames. Le temps s'est rafraîchi, cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peur pour mes fruitiers, alors je viens vous acheter du matériel de protection.

\- Je m'occupe de vous dans quelques instants, lui assura-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Cho. Je vous rajoute quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Des roses, peut-être ?

Elles se rapprochèrent de l'étendue de roses multicolores qui occupaient tout un pan de la boutique.

\- Des blanches, alors ?

\- Et pourquoi pas des rouges ?

La jeune femme hésita.

\- Regardez, je vous en mets cinq. C'est moi qui vous les offre.

Lorsqu'un nouveau soupir exagéré s'éleva derrière elle, Cho perdit son sang-froid.

\- Il y a un problème, monsieur ? l'apostropha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Serait-ce trop vous demander que de vous faire patienter cinq minutes ?

Passé l'effet de surprise, un détestable sourire étira les lèvres de l'individu, qui sembla bien trop heureux de pouvoir répliquer.

\- Quand il s'agit de me faire poireauter dans une bicoque de paysan pour trois misérables fleurs hors de prix, déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, je vous avoue que ma patience est limitée. Vous n'avez peut-être que ça à faire mais il y a des gens pressés, ici.

Il avait une voix posée et le ton nonchalant de quelqu'un qui se moque de tout. Prise entre deux feux, Louisa commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Ce genre d'altercation était loin de faire partie de son quotidien.

\- S'il vous plaît… tenta-t-elle en vain.

\- Mais si vous êtes si pressé, personne ne vous retient ! Je suis dans mon droit, il me semble. Je suis arrivée la première, non ?

\- Ce ne sont que des fleurs, pour l'amour du ciel ! rétorqua l'étranger en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main. Prenez-en un bouquet au hasard et on n'en parle plus ! Regardez, je vous montre.

Passant brusquement devant Cho, il s'approcha de l'étalage et empoigna un imposant bouquet de roses blanches prêt à l'achat.

\- Vous voyez ? ajouta-t-il avant de fouiller ses poches et d'en sortir deux billets roses qu'il tendit à Louisa. Gardez la monnaie.

Cette dernière les accepta machinalement, bouche bée. Serrant le bouquet dans une main, l'homme sortit les clés de sa voiture de l'autre et les fit tournoyer de manière effrontée, sans quitter Cho de son regard provocant. Puis, satisfait, il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de la boutique.

A cet instant, Mr. Ford, jusque-là complètement indifférent à la scène, se tira subitement de sa rêverie.

\- C'est à vous, cette superbe voiture ? s'enquit-il, surpris. Celle qui est garée sur la place réservée aux handicapés ? Bel engin !

\- Oui, mon brave, répondit l'étranger d'un ton condescendant. Cela dit, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous n'en voyiez pas souvent.

Sur ces mots, il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui, dissimulant le hoquet scandalisé de Cho.

\- Quel odieux personnage, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approcha de la vitre pour regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement, c'est une honte !

\- Bah, il est jeune, fit remarquer le doyen sur le ton de l'évidence.

La jeune femme émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vient de se produire, Louisa. Je n'aurais pas dû vous embarrasser comme cela mais il m'a mise hors de moi. Je ne supporte pas ce genre d'arriviste qui se croit… il y a un problème ?

Louis, inerte, fixait toujours les billets qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Il m'a donné cent livres sterling pour un bouquet de vingt roses. »

 **XXX**

A l'extérieur, le temps s'était progressivement dégradé et lorsque Cho atteignit le cimetière, il pleuvait à présent un désagréable crachin sur la campagne, qui troublait l'horizon et la frigorifiait jusqu'aux os. Ayant oublié son parapluie, elle s'était vue obligée de se jeter un _Impervius_ , à contrecœur. Elle détestait utiliser la magie en territoire moldu, en particulier dans ce village où elle connaissait tout le monde.

Le cimetière se situait en bordure du bourg, près de l'église. C'était un petit sanctuaire aux allures sauvages, entouré d'un muret en pierre : la végétation était dense et les tombes poussaient aléatoirement dans la pelouse hivernale dégarnie. Il était pourtant régulièrement entretenu et visité, comme en témoignaient les stèles propres et les fleurs fraîches déposées çà et là.

La jeune femme poussa sans hésitation le portail en fer forgé et pénétra dans le cimetière. L'endroit était manifestement désert. Machinalement, elle s'engagea dans l'allée centrale qu'elle longea jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une large dalle blanche surmontée d'une plaque noire. Elle y plaça son bouquet avec soin et s'agenouilla, indifférente au sol spongieux qui trempait son pantalon.

« - Bonjour, Cédric.

Il y avait cinq ans qu'elle se rendait régulièrement sur la tombe de son premier amour. Diplômée de droit et employée au Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère, elle occupait une fonction qui lui permettait de se déplacer relativement facilement. Ainsi, elle avait pour habitude de passer les périodes de vacances chez les Diggory, avec qui elle entretenait des liens affectifs très forts – et le plus loin possible de ses propres parents.

Elle gardait de ses premières visites au cimetière un souvenir atroce, se rappelant avoir sangloté des heures, des journées entières, couchée dans l'herbe près de la tombe, indifférente au temps, à l'heure, et aux autres visiteurs. La naïveté de l'adolescence et l'absence de retenue dans l'affection qu'elle avait portée à Cédric lui avaient donné l'impression qu'elle ne guérirait jamais. Puis, le temps avait fait son œuvre et avait engourdi son chagrin. De nombreux évènements s'étaient produits – la guerre, les métamorphoses de leur société, la vie d'adulte qui commence – et de nouvelles personnes avaient croisé son chemin. Cho avait soigné son cœur et retrouvé une existence normale sans jamais oublier l'être cher qu'elle avait perdu. Exactement comme des milliers de personnes autour d'elle. Quelle que soit la tragédie vécue, elle perd de son côté spectaculaire lorsqu'elle est partagée avec le commun des mortels.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plus tôt, mais j'ai manqué de temps. Avec toutes ces fêtes de fin d'année, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Et puis tes parents avaient vraiment besoin d'aide pour l'organisation de ce repas.

Elle continuait de venir le voir et s'adressait à lui comme à un vieil ami que l'on ne voit que quelques fois par an, et que l'on est toujours très heureux de retrouver.

\- Au fait, j'ai enfin clôturé le dossier Gardiner. Le jury a tranché : elle est responsable des dégâts causés par ces crabes de feu, même si elle prétend qu'elle ignorait qu'ils étaient dans sa cave. À partir de maintenant, l'affaire est déléguée au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, à relater à son compagnon défunt les dernières anecdotes qui avaient ponctué sa vie quotidienne, et les dernières nouvelles dignes d'intérêt. Puis elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, encore moins concernant sa vie personnelle. Bien qu'elle se fût remise de la disparition de Cédric, la vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Elle avait à présent vingt-et-un ans, et se retrouvait seule. Elle souffrait de cette solitude mais n'en parlait jamais à Cédric, refusant de l'accabler.

Fort heureusement, sa vie sociale était assurée par les liens cordiaux qu'elle avait maintenus avec quelques anciens Serdaigle, y compris Luna Lovegood – qui l'eût cru ! – qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement, et par l'amitié aussi surprenante que rafraichissante qu'elle avait tissée avec Hermione Granger, elle aussi employée au Ministère.

\- Elle me donne régulièrement des nouvelles d'Harry, précisa-t-elle à Cédric. Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment revu depuis Poudlard. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Il y a eu beaucoup de malentendus entre nous, et je ne sais pas si Ginny Weasley apprécierait. Elle a un sacré caractère.

Elle se tut un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire tandis qu'elle arrachait distraitement des quelques mauvaises herbes en bordure de la tombe.

\- En parlant de mauvais caractère, tu ne devineras pas ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure… »

Tandis qu'elle allait poursuivre son récit, un grondement sourd parvint à ses oreilles. Le son s'accrut progressivement, jusqu'à devenir le son d'une voiture qui se garait manifestement devant le cimetière. Elle se releva, par pudeur, mais resta néanmoins devant la tombe de Cédric. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait les genoux, le portail de l'entrée grinça et un individu fit son entrée. Le nouveau venu s'engagea dans l'allée où elle se tenait et se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, elle eut l'extrême déplaisir de reconnaître l'homme qui s'était montré si grossier chez la fleuriste. Bien qu'il eût recouvert son complet d'un _trench-coat_ sombre, elle l'identifia immédiatement à l'expression arrogante de son visage – certes beau.

Il progressait lentement vers elle, indifférent à sa présence, promenant son regard le long des plaques commémorative. _Il cherche une tombe_ , supposa-t-elle en détournant la tête. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit bientôt arriver à sa hauteur et s'il la reconnut, il n'en montra rien. En revanche, il ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter juste à côté d'elle.

« - Te voilà », l'entendit-elle chuchoter, et elle retint un soupir. _Evidemment. Il fallait que ce soit celle juste à côté de Cédric_.

Elle jeta un œil à la plaque voisine, le plus discrètement qu'elle put, et entrevit le nom d'Olivia Butler, née Miles. Cela ne lui évoqua rien. Un silence embarrassant, ou du moins embarrassant pour Cho, s'installa de nouveau. L'étranger se tenait debout à côté d'elle, raide comme un piquet, si proche que les effluves de son eau de toilette parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Il serrait dans sa main gauche le fameux bouquet de roses blanches qu'il avait payé cent livres, sans sembler savoir quoi en faire.

La jeune femme tenta du mieux qu'elle put de reporter son attention sur la tombe qu'elle était venue visiter, mais son esprit était parasité par cette présence indésirable. Bien malgré elle, elle se demandait ce que cet homme clairement citadin était venu faire dans un petit cimetière de campagne et ce que représentait pour lui la personne enterrée là : elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet individu jusqu'à ce jour et pourtant, il y avait eu une époque où elle se rendait au cimetière quotidiennement. Elle pouvait donc supposer qu'il s'agissait de sa première visite.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Cho perçut un bruissement près d'elle et jeta un regard furtif à son compagnon imposé. Elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? l'apostropha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il était à présent évident qu'il l'avait reconnue et elle le soupçonna de vouloir la provoquer.

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous poireautez ici ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Rien.

Un ange passe. La jeune femme commença à penser qu'il était peut-être fou.

\- Vos cheveux sont secs, se décida-t-il à expliquer, pourtant il flotte depuis un moment. C'est bizarre.

\- Vous m'incommodez, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement pour dissimuler son embarras.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se tut. Une bourrasque de vent souffla brusquement à travers les arbres dénudés et Cho resserra contre elle les pans de sa parka bleu marine. Elle avait froid et voulait rentrer chez les Diggory, mais refusait de partir immédiatement et de donner à ce type la satisfaction de l'avoir fait fuir. _Un comportement de Gryffondor_ , se sermonna-t-elle.

A côté d'elle, comme en représailles, l'homme s'alluma une cigarette, l'estomaquant une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il la regarda d'un air parfaitement indifférent.

\- Je fume une cigarette. Vous en voulez une ?

Elle crut rêver.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas fumer dans un cimetière, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais s'interrompit, prise au dépourvu. En effet, il n'était explicité nulle part qu'il était interdit de fumer dans le cimetière. Cela relevait plutôt du bon sens commun.

\- Là n'est pas la question, enfin ! C'est irrespectueux.

\- Quoi, ça offense les morts ? Comment vous le savez, ils vous l'ont dit ?

\- Vous ne pensez qu'ils méritent un peu de considération ?

\- Je pense qu'ils sont morts et que tout ça leur fait une belle jambe. Y compris à monsieur – il se pencha pour lire la plaque - Cédric Diggory. Que ça vous plaise ou non.

Elle en resta muette quelques secondes.

\- Vous êtes odieux, finit-elle par asséner. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous devriez partir. Vous déshonorez tous ces gens.

Dans une mesquine tentative de le blesser comme il l'avait blessée, elle ajouta :

\- Je plains cette pauvre femme que vous venez importuner. Elle mérite sûrement mieux que ça.

\- C'est trop tard pour être désolée pour elle », rétorqua-t-il simplement, taciturne.

Sur ces mots, il termina rapidement sa cigarette et écrasa le mégot sous son talon, avant de le placer dans un mouchoir de poche. Cho se contenta de scruter la tombe de Cédric, choquée : elle savait que la plupart des moldus ne croyaient pas aux fantômes et à la notion d'existence après la mort. Elle avait entendu que certains se réfugiaient dans des religions ou diverses croyances, mais également que d'autres se résignaient à la perte pure et simple de leurs êtres chers. Quelque part, elle trouvait ça pire que tout.

Elle médita cet état de fait un moment, dans un silence terne et lourd. Soudain, une étrange mélodie, stridente et répétitive, s'éleva de son voisin de recueillement et elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Cette fois-ci, l'homme jura entre ses dents serrées et sortit de sa poche un petit objet que Cho savait être un téléphone portable. Elle en avait déjà vu auparavant, lorsqu'elle fréquentait des moldus. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement les mécanismes de fonctionnement de cet objet, mais elle savait qu'il servait à communiquer à distance avec d'autres personnes.

Fascinée, elle observa son homologue porter l'objet à l'oreille et sursauta lorsqu'il vociféra :

« - Quoi ?! Je suis dans le Devon, foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai pris un jour de congé pour aller sur la tombe de ma femme, bon sang ! Je l'ai répété cinquante fois, alors faites moi le plaisir de me lâcher la grappe, voulez-vous ?

Sa tirade achevée, il appuya brutalement sur le téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche, visiblement furieux. Tandis qu'elle le dévisageait toujours, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

\- _Ça_ , c'était irrespectueux. Je suis désolé.

Même si elle ne comprenait vraiment en quoi ce qui venait de se produire était irrespectueux, elle ne répondit rien, trop heureuse de le voir se montrer un tant soit peu poli.

Le silence se rétablit.

\- Pourquoi vous teniez tant à prendre ces fichues fleurs en particulier ? Les jonquilles, ce n'est même pas joli.

Pas pour longtemps, hélas.

Cho décida néanmoins d'être patiente. L'homme essayait manifestement de communiquer. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, choisissant ses mots.

\- Pour commencer : si, c'est joli. Ensuite, ça n'a pas d'importance qu'elles soient jolies ou non. Ce sont des messages. Pour les morts.

\- La vache, vous y croyez vraiment ?

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, le faisant s'esclaffer.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. Expliquez-moi ce que vos fleurs font passer comme message.

\- C'est très personnel ! s'exclama-t-elle, gênée.

\- Il est mort, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérange pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec aussi peu de tac que vous, répliqua Cho, mais elle n'était plus vraiment en colère. Tenez, par exemple.

Elle désigna le bouquet qu'elle avait offert à Cédric.

\- Dans le langage des fleurs, le lys blanc représente la noblesse et la pureté des sentiments – cessez immédiatement de lever les yeux au ciel, c'est offensant. La jonquille est supposée évoquer le manque. Je n'ai quand même pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que représente une rose rouge, si ?

\- J'ai saisi l'essentiel, se moqua-t-il.

\- Certains donnent même une signification au nombre de fleurs dans le bouquet, vous savez.

\- Là, ça va vraiment trop loin.

Il tenta de conserver une expression ennuyée mais Cho le vit distinctement baisser les yeux vers son propre bouquet, songeur.

Puis, en le regardant bien, elle remarqua certains détails : les rides entre ses sourcils et les cernes sous yeux. Sa barbe était minutieusement taillée mais il avait le teint cireux des gens épuisés. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables mais il avait visiblement rajouté des trous supplémentaires à sa ceinture.

Une question lui vint à l'esprit, et avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de se rendre compte que c'était déplacé, les mots avaient déjà franchi ses lèvres.

\- Il y a un message que vous aimeriez transmettre à votre femme ?

\- Non, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est morte. C'est pour ça que je suis là. C'est dingue, non ?

\- Changez de ton. Vous venez de Londres ?

\- Oui.

\- Je doute que vous ayez fait trois cents kilomètres juste pour regarder une pierre.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous êtes une vraie emmerdeuse.

\- Venant de vous, c'est un comble !

Cho se surprit à sourire et détourna le visage, surprise. Un silence un peu plus confortable reprit ses droits. Son voisin fixait la tombe de sa femme d'un air troublé, balançant distraitement son bouquet d'avant en arrière.

\- Vous avez l'air tellement persuadée qu'ils vont recevoir ces messages. Imaginez un instant qu'ils ne le puissent pas.

\- Imaginez un instant qu'ils le puissent.

L'homme émit un petit rire sans joie, et après un instant d'hésitation, reprit la parole :

\- Ma foi, que dire… Que dire maintenant à une femme que je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir voir une seule fois en cinq ans ? À une femme dont j'avais ignoré la mort et la tombe jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors qu'elle est la mère de mon enfant ?

Cho se dandina légèrement.

\- Je devrais partir.

\- Vous devriez rester.

Elle n'osa pas le contredire. Il se frotta le visage d'une main, l'air las. Pour l'aider, La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de la tombe d'Olivia Butler, ce qu'il imita aussitôt, lâchant son bouquet. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Dites-lui ce qui vous ronge. Dites-lui ce qui est vraiment important.

Il acquiesça fébrilement, les yeux rivés sur la plaque.

\- J'aimerais lui dire que suis désolé.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis reprit.

\- Je suis désolé parce que… c'est ma faute si elle est morte. Elle habitait ici, dans ce village. Elle l'adorait. Si je n'avais pas tant insisté pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi à Londres, elle serait sûrement encore vivante à l'heure qu'il est. Et je suis désolé, aussi, de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de venir la voir jusqu'à présent. Je… je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait. C'est bête.

Il s'esclaffa nerveusement. Disparu, le trentenaire arrogant. Cho avait l'impression de tenir la main d'un enfant.

\- Je voudrais lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je m'occupe bien de Madison et je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver de mal. Elle se porte très bien, d'ailleurs. Elle grandit tellement vite, c'est pas croyable. Elle a commencé à jouer au foot. C'est une petite championne.

Cho ne peut d'empêcher de sourire et paradoxalement, ses yeux la piquèrent.

\- Maintenant, dites-lui ce que vous attendez d'elle.

\- Je ne peux plus rien attendre d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Il réfléchit un long moment.

\- Je t'ai aimée plus que tout et il ne se passe pas une minute sans que pense à toi.

Sa voix s'étrangla et l'obligea à faire une pause.

\- Mais il faut que tu me laisses partir, maintenant. Je suis encore vivant, moi. Et si tu continues de me hanter comme ça, je ne m'en sortirai jamais. On mérite tous les deux mieux que ça.

Il se tut et se tourna vers Cho. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva et se mit à errer dans le cimetière, un objectif bien défini en tête. Au centre du sanctuaire, il y avait un parterre de fleurs hivernales que le jardinier entretenait avec soin. Cho y cueillit quelques beaux camélias roses et une poignée de corbeilles d'argent. Ensuite, elle s'éloigna jusqu'au muret en pierre qui délimitait les lieux : elle y dénicha quelques brins de fougère. Pour terminer, sous les arbres, elle récolta une pousse de perce-neige. Satisfaite, elle revint vers son interlocuteur qui, médusé, l'observa constituer un bouquet rudimentaire. Sa besogne achevée, elle lui tendit la composition.

\- Avec ceci, le message devrait passer.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-il en la saisissant d'un geste timide.

Délicatement, il la posa sur la tombe de son épouse, et contempla le résultat. Puis, lentement, il sourit. C'était un sourire apaisé, libéré.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire ça.

\- Mais si ! Maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus jamais critiquer les fleurs.

À la grande surprise de Cho, il éclata d'un rire clair, et récupéra le bouquet de roses blanches qu'il avait posé avant de se relever.

\- Très bien, madame. Le langage des fleurs aura désormais toute ma considération. Et celles-ci, que veulent-elles dire ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Cho après une légère hésitation, de manière générale, les roses signifient que vous êtes sous le charme de la personne à qui vous les offrez. Les roses blanches, plus spécifiquement, saluent l'innocence de la personne et la pureté de ce que vous ressentez. Elles s'offrent surtout pour les débuts de relation. C'est un symbole d'espoir, vous comprenez ?

Son homologue ne répondit pas. Il jugea les fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main avec le plus grand sérieux, puis leva les yeux vers elle. Elle eut beau chercher, elle ne crut pas se souvenir que quelqu'un l'eût déjà regardée comme cela par le passé.

Puis, d'un geste lent et précis, il lui tendit le bouquet.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée.

\- Je m'appelle Joshua, déclara-t-il. Et je suis certain que vous êtes trop gentille pour refuser de déjeuner avec moi. »

Contre toute attente, Cho sourit et saisit le bouquet de roses blanches.

 **XXX**

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir mais qui ont la flemme de chercher :

\- Fougères : confiance, « croyez en moi ».

\- Camélias roses : « je t'aimerai toujours ».

\- Corbeilles d'argent : calme/réconciliation.

\- Perce-neige : espoir.

Rowling n'a donné que très peu d'informations à propos de Cho Chang et de l'avenir qu'elle lui réservait : on sait uniquement qu'elle épouse un moldu. Concernant ce conjoint, on ne sait rien du tout non plus, pas même son nom.

Cho est un personnage mal aimé, qui a eu un sale rôle et qui est victime d'un bashing qu'elle ne mérite pas forcément (l'éternelle condition des « love-interest » du personnage principal…). J'ai donc voulu lui rendre un peu hommage et lui offrir un avenir un tant soit peu réconfortant. Le personnage de Joshua est complètement inventé, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pouvez en penser. Au début je ne voulais pas lui donner de nom, mais on ne sait jamais, il reviendra peut-être un jour…

En attendant, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me signifier votre avis, et à bientôt peut-être !

Haru, j'espère que ce petit texte t'a plu ! A bientôt !


End file.
